I Don't Wanna Say Goodbye
by AliceInRavenclaw
Summary: "There will come a time where we are all dead. There will be a time where there are no humans left on the earth, nothing to remember us by. Everything we did, it will all be forgotten." Blaine stared, the silence louder than any words. "Well aren't you something else." - Spoilers for The Fault In Our Stars by John Green
1. Chapter 1

Kurt through the halls of the church, attending this support group for some reason. He hated that his father forced him to come into this. Sure he wasn't exactly social, but he liked his life of rereading books and watching Project Runway on repeat. It was refreshing and a nice distraction from everything going on his life. It was his escape, maybe it wasn't normal, but it was for him. It was a pattern, something he could count on happening. Sighing he pulled his tank behind him as he found himself at the top of the stairs, this was always the worst part, making it down the stairs. But he refused to take the elevator, that was a Final Days thing.

Once down the stairs he looked around at the semi-empty room. It was just as boring as before except this room had a circle of chairs and some cheap cookies sitting on the table. Walking over to a table, Kurt filled a cup with the fruit punch that was sitting on the table. Turning around he saw someone staring at him. Normally that would bother him, he hated being watched. But there was something about this boy, something about him that made Kurt just want to look, pulling him in like a magnet. This boy wasn't just ordinary, he was definetly new. Kurt would remember seeing someone like that. He was, in simple terms, hot.

Checking the time on his phone, Kurt saw that it was almost time for the group to start. Choosing a random seat he sat, pushing his tank under the chair. The chairs were all set in a circle, around what would be the heart of Jesus. Will never failed to mention this every meeting. Half the time Kurt would tune tha man out, the other half he would find conversation with Jeff, a blonde boy who had this rare eye cancer.

The room slowly filled with various people, most of them sluggish and obviously not wanting to be there. Kurt couldn't blame them, it honestly made him feel worse about himself than life him up. Once everyone was in a seat, Will stood, starting to tell his story before everyone else went around, stating things that they obviously didn't want to.

As it came the boy's turn to speakKurtslowly brought his gaze to the boy . "I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm seventeen, I had a little touch of osterosarcoma a while ago, and I'm here for my buddy Jeff." The boy grinned looking down at his blonde friend. Asked how he felt, Kurt saw the boys smile grow wider. "I'm amazing. I'm on a roller coaster that only goes up."

Kurt sighed as it was his turn to speak. "I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm seventeen. I have Thyroid with mets in my lungs. And I'm doing okay." He said before turning the rest of the group out, cathing eyes with Jeff. Although often he found himself moving his gaze to the right, staring at the curly haired boy.

Kurt looked up at Will spoke again, only catching the part where Blaine was mentioned once again. "Fears?" Blaine asked. Kurt couldn't tell if the boy wanted confirmation, or was just worried, but he would never know, as the boy continued. "I fear oblivion. " He said simply. Kurt narrowed his eyes, oblivion? Out of all things that was it? Before he could stop himself he found himself speaking.

"There will come a time where we are all dead. There will be a time where there are no humans left on the earth, nothing to remember us by. Everything we did, it will all be forgotten. There will be a time when the sun collapses, and even if we surrvive that, we won't surrvive forever. And if oblivion worries you, you need to ignore it." He said, wanting nothing more than to cover his mouth and save himself from the embarassment of having the other boy get angry or upset.

But what happened was not what he was expecting. Blaine stared, the silence louder than any words. "Well aren't you something else."

**A/N: So here's the first chapter, I didn't want to make it too long so I'm going to keep breaking it up, and only writing a few parts of the book. Maybe write in some scenes that didn't happen, I'm not sure yet. But I got the idea from a few TFIOS roleplays I've done on Tumblr so I decided that it would be fun to write fanficiton. Wait fun? This is going to be painful, it's going to rip my heart out. I'm going to follow most major plotlines in the book (so those of you who have read it know what's coming, I'm sorry) anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt found himself standing outside the church, waiting for his dad to come and pick him up. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get his mind off the hazel eyed boy. After he called Blaine out, Kurt kept his eyes trained on the ground, refusing to look at the shorter boy. Of course things never worked out, and Kurt found himself catching glances at the boy. Shaken from his thoughts, Kurt turned to Jeff who was leaning against Quinn, the two in a passionate kiss. Shuddering a little, he turned back to the road counting the cars as they drove by.

A few minutes later, Kurt felt a pair of eyes on him. Turning slowly he saw none other but Blaine Anderson come into his view. "Why are you staring at me?" He asked, fixing the tubes in his nose. He always felt uncomfortable when someone would watch him, he was always scared of doing something wrong. But right now, it didn't bother him so much. But it wasn't the eyes on him that surprised him the most, it was the reply he received.

"Because you're beautiful." Kurt could feel the red creeping upon his cheeks, making his pale skin a light shade of pink. If he were to label himself, beautiful would not be on that list. Isolated, ordinary, boring, all acceptable things to call him. But beautiful? No there must be a mistake, but he didn't want to question it. It wasn't every day someone that attractive talked to Kurt, and he wasn't going to screw it up now.

"You aren't so bad yourself, you know you kinda look like Ian Mgregor." He said before mentally kicking himself, he knew he was bad at flirting. But not this bad.

"Do I now?"

"Yeah, but more like Moulin Rouge, not Star Wars."

"Never seen it." That caused a gasp to escape from the taller.

"You've never seen it, you have to watch it."

"Well, give me a time and a place and I will gladly watch it with you." Blaine said with a childish grin on his face.

"Now, my house." Kurt said with a small smirk.

"But I just met you. You could be an ax murderer."

"There's always that possibility."

"You have yourself a deal." Blaine smiled holding out his hand. Kurt glanced at it before placing his within it. "Shall I drive?"

"I'm not sure if I trust you." Kurt joked, following Blaine to his car.

"You just invited me to your house, and you don't know if you trust me. You need to sort out your priorities." Blaine joked opening the door, helping Kurt in the car.

"Did you really just quote Harry Potter?" Kurt asked jokingly.

"Depends, did you find it cute?" Blaine placed the key in the ignition, sending a smile in Kurt's direction.

"I found it adorable."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure what this chapter was, but I really did try. I hope you liked it, and yeah. Anywayyy if you guys have any ides on what should happen when watching the movie, I would looovee to hear them.**


End file.
